Dark Wings with Bright Futures
by FireStarter6820
Summary: Blessed by a goddess requested by the mother, Harry James Potter is a bit different than what those thought before. Starting at the beginning, watch as harry progresses through his destiny with the power of the prism right by his side.
1. Prologue: What started this madness

_**This is honestly a random thought that passed through my head, not even a plot bunny. But I still hope you enjoy it. So this is a Pretty Rhythm: Rainbow Live crossover with Harry Potter. As both of these things have recently got a quick spot into my head that won't go away, I thought I'd make something with it. Well...*Types furiously***_

_******I don't own Harry Potter or pretty rhythm.**_

_******Dark Wings with Bright Futures** Prologue: What started this madness..._

* * *

A large boom echoed throughout the home of Godric's Hollow, home of The Potters. Following the boom was a sort of shine and sparkle covering everything inside the building. A child's laughter sounded through the home as a two people came running to baby room. The first was a beautiful woman with long, dark red hair with green distinctive eyes, This is Lily Potter Née Evans. The other was a thin man with hazel eyes and glasses with untidy black hair, who goes by the name James Potter. Inside the room was a crib with a baby. It's laughter lifted the parents worries before lily grabbed the baby.

The baby giggled as he was swung around by his mother. The baby was only a little over a year old, and yet it had this aura of purity and hope. The was still shining and sparkling as the baby squealed in his mothers arms. His pitch black hair, which seemed to have a red tint when the light hit it correctly, was only small and puffed up on top of his head. His abnormally bright green eyes sparkled in laughter as it was pulled into a hug from both parents. The child's name was Harry Potter, and had a big future ahead of him.

You see, the Potters were what you called wizards, well witch in lily's case. They all have the ability to produce magic from their magical core and use it for various needs and wants. They were born into a society for wizards, whom hide from the normal people, or muggles. James was a pureblood, meaning he was born from two people with magical abilities while lily was a muggleborn. She was born from two muggles. Harry is what they call a half-blood, meaning only one parent had magic while the other did not. That may be wrong in his case, but a muggleborn to other Wizards and Witches whom believe in blood purity meant that they were of a lower class and blood. But they did not care for their blood or their ancestry as they focused on the happy times of now.

Alas, this was not meant to be as a another explosion rocked the household. Lily and James shared a look before he ran toward the sound. The baby quickly lost it's laughter and was replaced with a small whimper. Lily instantly tried to sooth the baby and put him in the crib. A scream from downstairs alerted lily of her husbands death and held back a sob. She had to find a way. She ran to the closet next to the crib and grabbed a box from within. As she opened the box, a small spark came out of it as the item inside shined. Inside the box was a large egg, an egg decorated in different colored hearts. Lily brought the egg and set it right next to Harry. Lily knelt in front of the crib and held her hands together as the door to the room exploded into dust and covered the figure at the door. Everything froze as a light with the colors of the rainbow filtered through it as a voice spoke to Lily and her Child.

"Lily Potter, what is it do you wish from me?" A woman's voice echoed. Lily sobbed in hope as the voice asked her this question.

"Please, I beg of you, protect my son in my place. I know that I am going to die today, that I won't be able to see my baby boy grow. Please help him as he grows into his future." Lily begged. The voice seemed to stop and think after what lily had begged. A few moments passed before she came to a decision.

"Alright. I shall grant this child my blessing to the future. I will grant him with the ability to call on the Prism Sparkle. This shall help in the future, regarding whatever he may face. May the prism sparkle shine upon him!" She yelled as a bright glow went through the room and focused on the child. Time started flowing once more after lily stood back up, back against the crib.

"Stand aside, you silly girl! Stand aside!" The man in the cloak yelled as he raised his wand toward lily. She looked at him with determination in her eyes, knowing for a fact that something other than herself will keep harry safe. She raised her wand and fired a _Expelliarmus _toward the being. Said being erected a barrier with a quick whisper of _P__rotego_ before lowering it and shouting his next spell.

_"Avada Kedavra!" _The man yelled as a bright green lightning left his wand and struck the center of Lily's chest. She fell to the floor of her home, leaving no traces of life in her eyes. The cloaked figure stepped over the corpse and headed toward harry and his egg. As he took a closer look at the child, he froze. The child's green eyes seemed to be filled with knowledge while quickly going through colors of pink,blue,purple,red,yellow, and silver with his hair seemed to have gained an almost angel like halo of silver around his head. The cloaked man shook his head before aiming his wand at the baby and yelling a charged blast of _Avada Kedavra_. As the lightning shaped spell headed toward the child, the egg beside it cracked and opened revealing a white penguin like bird with a star a top of it's head with a pale blue heart-shaped stomach.

"Starn!" It yelled as a large force-field rebounded the curse and landed on the villain's body. He screamed in agony as his body disintegrated and a light flashed as a harry started to scream. A large mark was on the child's forehead as the penguin, now identified as Starn, worried over the baby. The penguin yelped as people entered the room before disappearing. A tall bespectacled old man entered the room wearing pale blue robes and a pale blue wizards hat. A crooked nose adorned his face with a long beard that reached his waist flowed. His startling blue eyes, which usually twinkle, now had a sad shine upon them. Albus Dumbledore approached the crib in a slow walk, stepping over the two corpses in the room, and grabbed harry into his arm.

"I am sorry." He said solemnly to the baby in his arms. The baby only gave him a blank stare before grabbing his beard in a tight hold. The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes returned for a small bit, only to disappear when he remembered what task he set himself. He turned around just in time to see an extremely tall man of 11 feet and 6 inches and almost three times as wide of a regular man. He had a long mane of shaggy black hair with a beard of the same kind to match. He also had a light complexion with black eyes that glinted like beetles. He wore a moleskin coat with multiple pockets, baggy pants, and boots. This was Rubeus Hagrid.

"Ello, Professor Dumbledore." Hagrid greeted, his eyes puffed up with tears. "Is...is that him?" Hagrid said as he walked closer over to young harry. The child giggled at the sight of the tall man, reaching out to grab his beard. Hagrid chuckled as Albus handed the child to him, before telling him more information.

"Hagrid, take harry to the Dursleys and I shall meet you there." Dumbledore said. Hagrid nodded and turned around and exited the house, wrapping baby harry in a pale blue blanket. Outside the once warm home was a black motorcycle with a sidecar. Hagrid climbed onto the motorcycle and activated its magical properties which took him into the sky. Inside the house, Albus Dumbledore simply apparated to the Dursleys home.

Albus appeared in a spiral of color as he appeared in front of the Dursley household. He sighed as he noticed the cat sitting on the brick wall, waving her tail around in a angry matter.

"Beautiful yet tragic night, right Minerva?" Albus said as he questioned the cat. The cat seemed to hiss a bit before jumping off the wall and transform into a tall, rather severe-looking woman wearing glasses with a cat design on the sides. She wore green robes of a tartan design and a witch hat tipped to the side. She glared at the man with a silent question.

"I've never seen a cat so stiff, Professor Mcgonagall." He simply gave, which caused her to sniff a bit before yelling at him. "Albus, you can't put the child here! I've watch these muggles and they're terrible. They spoil their child too much and are indifferent to anything else. They are the worst kind of people there are!" Minerva protested but albus just ignored her wishes for the greater good, a phrase that will later haunt him in the far future. Soon enough the sound of an engine drew close as a motorcycle descended from the sky. Hagrid got off the bike with harry in his arms, who was giggling the entire time for the ride which cheered up hagrid nicely. His mood was ruined, however, when he had to give the child to Albus so he can give them to the Dursleys. Albus held the baby in his arms, knowing this will be the last time he will see little harry for at least 11 years.

'If only I could do more...' Albus thought solemnly as he put the baby in a small basket and put in on the doorstep of Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. He put the letter into harry's hand before standing back up, backing away, and silently apparating away. Minerva silently followed before hagrid climbed back onto the bike and headed away, crying all the while. Minutes later the door opened to reveal a thin, blonde-haired woman with pale blue eyes. She looked down at the baby in confusion before grabbing the letter, opening it, and reading through it. She gave a cry of outrage as she grabbed the basket roughly and entered her home.

"Vernon!" She cried as Harry's giggles echoed throughout the household.

* * *

_**Edit: I forgot to add the little thingy here at the bottom. So yeah this was/is an experiment for now. In other news I am working on sound summon ch 11 and true wind ch 2 now and whatever bunnies pop into my head in the mean time.**_

_**In any case, please review! I'll give ya a cookie.**_


	2. Chapter 1: Lovely: Lovelin!

**_I didn't get review, which the opposite of what I wanted, but I did get follows and favorites. So I shall continue the thingy!_**

**_Dark Wings with Bright Future Chapter 1: Lovely: Lovelin!_**

* * *

_'It just gets weirder and weirder...' _Harry mused as he pulled weeds out of the garden. At age 9, he was a very small child with double the amount of cuteness and innocence, but not naïvety. It eyes still have the immense intelligence it showed as a baby, but instead of going through the different colors like it used to but instead it had a ring of the colors around his eyes. The halo of silver was still on his head as he hummed.

The Dursleys weren't...happy; in fact, they were quite angry. Apparently blood relation wasn't a good reason to be nice. You have to be normal and snotty, not like they would admit it was snotty. Petunia, who wasn't the prettiest woman, saw fit to marry a man who was the most handsome either. He was a big, beefy man with a large purple face. He had thick, dark hair, a bushy black mustache, with hardly any neck and small, blue, mean eyes. Their son, or harry's cousin, was named Dudley. Or duddikins, Ickle Diddikins, Dinky Duddidums, and diddy. Dudley has watery blue eyes and thick blond hair and closely resembled his father, which wasn't much better.

Harry was completely different when compared, even if he was young to have anything distinct than his eyes, hair, and other things. Besides the rainbow of colors around his eyes, he had distinct bright green eyes that closely resembled the color of the killing curse. Though the eyes were covered by small, round glasses. His jet black hair was just below shoulder length and was untidy above his silver halo. He was quite small for his age which can be blamed by undernourishment and neglect. He wasn't abused, since they were almost afraid to touch the so-called freak, he was simply ignored for other things. The only times he wasn't ignored is when they wanted to tell him of his chores, or for punishments for things he usually didn't do.

But we have gone completely off the original point of today, the strange happening that have occurred around this small boy. Harry always knew he wasn't normal, this was ignoring what his aunt and uncle meant by normal, and was quite different. He just didn't how he was different and how to figure out in what way. The only clues were his halo and eyes, which were both detested by his aunt and uncle. Besides this, he also had a feeling in his gut about something big occurring soon. Something that will change everything, from the smallest thing to something bigger than this world.

"Boy! You better come in here!" He heard the familiar shriek of his aunt across the lawn and jumped up. He quickly raced toward the house to avoid the wrath of his uncle. As he came into the house he never noticed an egg following him closely, nor did he notice that it was floating. The egg was pure white with different colored hearts, which only made it weirder as it floated behind Harry. It quickly disappeared as Harry appeared in the living room where his aunt and uncle sat. Harry stood at attention.

"Listen boy, in an hour we are leaving to an important meeting with the bosses of my company. Us three are going to be at that meeting." Vernon said, his face a slight red. Harry stared for a few minutes before realization pulled through. He was going to be left alone at the house, even when he said "Us three," he knew he meant Dudley and not him. He tuned back to his uncles useless babble.

"So that means you're going to be left at the home alone. When we return at the house tonight, I expect the place to be spotless! And don't you dare do any of your freakishness!" Vernon hissed, clearly angry at the fact that he had to leave Harry in his small, delicate home. The home that was to be treated by an apparent "freak".Harry always was confused when he said freakishness. He didn't know what he meant because anything he did was considered normal, from what he could tell.

**°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸**

Pretty soon, the Dursleys left the household in a quick manner. This left little Harry alone at 10:00 with the only thing to do was clean, clean, and clean. Though this was obviously not fate's plan. The egg, that was hidden in view, quickly reappeared in front of Harry. Harry yelped before jumped back to the wall, next to his cupboard.

The egg seemed to float...happily. Harry stared at it in a inspecting manner before jumping back as the egg cracked from the top. A flash of light later and a pink penguin with a dark pink heart in the middle of its white stomach. On top of its head was a tipped pink fez with a bright red bow. It's eyes seemed to twinkle in happiness and glee.

"Lovelin!" She said, he guessed it was a she since pink and red were mostly female colors. Strange thing is that when it said its apparent name, he heard something like an echo.

"Happy Naru!" A distinct female voice said. An image of a notably short girl who has short, thick, light pink hair and caramel-colored brown eyes. She wore what seemed to be a dress that was _brightly_ pink. She seemed to wear a frilly, pink dress with white leggings, white flats and a black bow._** (Seventh Coord Lovely Dress and Shoes.)**_

She gave a wide smile at him before waving wildly. Harry blinked a few times and readjusted his glasses on his face. He had to refocus as he noticed she started to speak.

"Oooooh! So you're the new one! It's been years since we've had another star!" She said excitedly. She looked again at Harry's confused and surprised expression. She stared for a few minutes before brain function hit into high gear.

"Ah!" They both yelled for different reason. She realized that no one explained who and what he was while he screamed because he could see a random floating person behind a small pink penguin. Harry quickly gathered himself before glaring at the girl, who had a sheepish smile while she rubbed the back of her head.

"Who are you and what are doing in this house?" He said angrily, he didn't like being scared by people he didn't know. The girl smiled again before introducing herself.

"Hello, my name is Ayase Naru, but Naru is my first name not my last." She said enthusiastically. He nodded before introducing himself to the floating penguin-girl.

"My name is Harry Potter." He said slowly as the girl nodded. She looked for a moment before staring at him straight in the eyes, to his utter confusion. Unbeknownst to him, the usual rainbow ring around his eyes were a bright pink. She smiled as she realization kicked in.

"Oh! We need to go!" She said as she grabbed his hand, even if he only felt a small pressure on his hand, and pulled him outside. She looked around for a few minutes before huffing in exasperation. Harry watched as she seemed to say something under her breath in fascination. It isn't everyday some penguin turns into a ghost; in fact, the penguin that was there earlier seemed to be the same transparency as the girl. He was knocked out of his thoughts when a flash of rainbow colors appeared in front of him. Replacing the flash was a medium-sized door, only a foot or two taller than him. The door was white with the knobs being hearts shaped.

"Well, let's go!" Naru said as she pushed him along. Harry grabbed the door knob and turned slowly. The door opened to show a white light, soon replaced by what seemed to be an alleyway. Harry tentatively walked toward the door and stuck his head through it. He turned to his right and saw a brick wall and a woman in robes walked to the wall, as if she was walking to a door. To harry's surprise, the wall opened when the woman tapped certain bricks in an order. The brick wall pushed itself apart, leaving a perfect archway which the woman entered. Harry heard the hustle and bustle of a mall and quickly ran behind the room. After Naru pushed him toward the entrance of course.

"Wow..." Harry said in wonder and astonishment. The stores had weird names like "Eeylops Owl Emporium" or "Gringotts Wizarding Bank". The latter was the destinations that Naru wanted harry to visit. She landed on the ground, since she was floating in the time of his astonishment, and grabbed his hand.

"Onward, Harry!" She said as she pulled him forward. Harry yelped as the transparent hand grabbed him and rushed toward the bank. The bank is an imposing snow-white multistory marble building. Harry looked around the area as Naru dragged him forward.

"Uhmmm...Naru?" He asked as the girl seemed determined to drag him to the bank. She jumped in surprise before looking back the rustled boy who seemed to be even more dirty. He only wore Dudley overgrown cloths, which too many sized big. His glasses didn't compliment him at all, even if his eyes were bright and pretty. His hair was also untidy and seemed too short for him. Naru shook her head in exasperation, she was thinking of putting him in clothes this early of meeting him and she doubts that she introduced herself properly.

"Sorry Harry, but the bank is the place we're suppose to go. But I... I guess I should really explain better." She sighed. She dragged him to another store called Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Before they entered, Naru stopped near the door and let go of Harry's hand, much to his confusion. She breathed in deeply for a few minutes before a bright pink glow flashed. Harry blinked for a few minutes before refocusing to Naru, whom changed into different clothing. She now wore a simple yellow dress with a light blue plait vest that is also with pink and yellow. She wore blue 1-inch heels that had blue straps going her feet while her toes were white. **( THAT ****NARUsecondqucasual3****.png)**

_'She looks nice.'_ Harry's mused. Naru grinned at him before grabbing his hand again, to which he noticed that she was now solid. They entered the parlous and found it funny when he saw a kid slam his face into his ice cream. He looked around when he noticed he wasn't holding Naru's hand anymore and was surprised when Naru returned with two ice cream cones. One being strawberry and the other vanilla. "I didn't know what flavor you liked so I just chose this the most general." She said as she handed him the vanilla. Harry was never given sweet or any other treats that Dudley usually ravished himself with, so when he was given this ice cream he became a tad emotional. Naru fretted because of this.

"Oh no! Did I choose the wrong flavor?! O-or did you not want ice cream?!" She said frantically which in turn caused Harry to giggle. No one usually worried over him like this, which was a nice change, but when she did it was kind of funny. His giggling made Naru stop worrying and she smiled. She led him toward a small table near a window, apparently she liked watching people pass by. When they sat she started to explain herself.

"So, let's start this over. My name is Naru Ayase, at least that's how you say it in the English way. I am a fashion element pair friend, specifically Lovely. I come from the prism world, a world parallel to this one and many others. We usually come to different worlds to have either A: settle the world into peace, Or B: Restore the prism sparkle. Coming into this world was for a different thing all together. We came because the Prism Goddess herself blessed _someone_ of this earth and I, including 7 others, were assigned to protect this person." She said, looking at Harry pointedly when she said someone. Harry gave a confused look before realization hit him. He was that person, which confused him to no end. Why him of all people? He knew there must be hundreds of people in worst place than him. Naru seemed to read his mind when this thought processed.

"Yes, the seven of us also questioned this. We knew there were going to be people of lesser fates than you." Naru said, sounding more sad and intelligent than the happy Naru he met earlier. He grew sad as well at the face that Naru was making and didn't like it at all. Harry reached over the table and, to the surprise of Naru, smeared Naru's nose with ice cream. She looked shocked for a few moments before laughing loudly, which in turn made Harry grin.

"You don't look all that great with a face like that on!" Harry said with a giggle, his slightly pink eyes twinkling. Naru noticed this and stared for a few minutes before smiling sweetly.

_'So that's why...'_ She thought happily. She giggled before looking at Harry again.

"Nonetheless, We trust Megami-sama knows what she is doing so we don't question it." Naru said, back to being normal. Harry looked at her funny before settling back to a grin. No need to sweat over the details, right?

"So, why are we going to that bank?" Harry asked curiously. Naru gave him a questioning look before realization hit her hard. Oh how she hated how she was completely blind at times. She gained a hard and angry look on her eyes before setting a mask of happiness, she didn't want to make harry see her angry.

"I thought it was obvious," Naru said quickly, "We are going to see your parents will and vaults." She said. Harry looked at her for a few moments before yelling over the crowd, gaining their attention.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

_**So...yeah. I'm done there. I had a bit of a block on how to continue True wind, and sound summon took a small backseat for a bit before I can truly hit it again. So this chapter is done, and with the introduction of naru. I want to know if a few of ya'll can guess how the chapters are going to be ordered. So with that said, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, review. These things are clues to me to keep writing this story.**_


End file.
